moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Feloirus Firavel
"The unworthy have no place in history." Feloirus Firavel is an elven lord, former Farstrider, Northrend veteran and tactician. He is currently a Prefect of The Dominion of the Sun under Lord Tendael Dawnlight II. He is the current Lord of Villanelle, the ancestral holding of House Firavel. Physical Appearance Lord Firavel's outward appearance differs in more than one way from most of his elven kin. He stands at five-foot-nine, noticeably shorter than the average Sin'dorei male. Compounding this was the fact that he had a tiny bit of a gut as opposed to the typical elven standard of slender beauty. His arms are toned with lean muscle due to his time as a Farstrider and he has a barely noticeable scar running vertically over his left eye, courtesy of a mindless ghoul from Northrend. Furthermore, his canines are very sharp, much like a Kal'dorei's. Perhaps the only 'typical' things about this Sin'dorei's appearance might be his dark viridian colored eyes and his long silky blonde hair that gently flowed down to his waist. Personality Lord Firavel's personality is multi-layered and complex. Most people think of him as a ruthless, cunning, stubborn, proud person: a reputation he actively tries to maintain. That being said, he is capable of great kindness, particularly to other Sin'dorei and '''ESPECIALLY '''towards those he considers family. During the rebuilding of Silvermoon, Feloirus donated hefty sums of gold towards orphanages and academies. Today he continues to be an active patron towards these establishments, believing that taking care of his race's children should be a priority. He's even been known to take talented youth, low or highborn, into his court and train them to their fullest potential. He is a family focused person and will often help his kinsmen even if he doesn't like them on a personal level. His adopted daughter, Alana Firavel, is known to be spoiled rotten. Indeed it would take a lot for Feloirus to turn on his own family; but as seen with his father, it's not entirely impossible. To those that cross him, Feloirus could be described as absolutely brutal, as seen with the Rae'nathal family. Nevertheless, he is capable of forgiveness; provided that the offender genuinely regrets their actions and somehow makes it up to him. History Birth & Early Years By the time Feloirus had been born the Firavel name had already been tarnished due to his father, Kieran Firavel's political follies. Despite that his parents afforded him an excellent education in not only literature and math, but also military strategy and martial arts. Due to Feloirus's quick mind, his father often looked on him as the redemption of House Firavel. That's not to say that Kieran was a particularly good or loving father, he often forced Feloirus into harsh training that would only end when the boy either succeeded or was knocked unconscious by the Firavel's master-at-arms. The tension between Feloirus and his father only got worse over the years until it reached a point where the two barely talked. This was in part due to the fact that Kieran had an affair with one of the Firavel guardswomen, not only that but this union resulted in a baby girl. It seemed as if no one had even noticed, but Feloirus knew and he took it upon himself to ensure this new child's safety and comfort. Her name was Lynne Shan'tiel, she was given her mother's last name to try and conceal the scandal which only added to Feloirus's discontent. Eventually Feloirus presented his father with an ultimatum - "Give this girl the same level of education and comfort as I have or I will ensure all of Silvermoon knows of her true origins.". His father reluctantly caved in to the demand while Lynne and Feloirus became nearly inseparable. Eventually Feloirus found his way into The Farstriders. While of average expertise with a bow, he was also able to hold his own in melee. During one of his last missions as an apprentice he and his mentor were sent to clear out a cave of giant spiders, it was during this mission where Feloirus first tasted the sorrow of losing an ally in combat. His mentor had fallen right through the cavern floor at one point and ended up in a giant spider's web below where he was quickly consumed, this event led to Feloirus's arachnophobia. The Invasion of Quel'thalas Feloirus graduated The Farstrider academy just a few months before The Scourge invasion. He was placed under the direct command of Silvermoon's Ranger-General at the time, Sylvanas Windrunner. During the defense of Quel'thalas Feloirus developed a strong admiration for Sylvanas's cunning, stubbornness and loyalty to her people. He still carries such respect for her to this day, always speaking of her with utmost reverence and even becoming defensive when others speak ill of her. He gained a moderate amount of recognition among The Farstriders for his potential for leadership and keen mind. This recognition however, did not matter in the slightest; the elf gates had been breached and this spelled the beginning of the end for Quel'thalas and many of her inhabitants. Once Sylvanas herself was struck down and her legacy defiled by being raised into undeath, the Elven military collapsed on itself with no king, no prince and no general to rally to. After the routing of the elven forces, Feloirus first rushed to his fiancee and first love's home. There not only did he find her already dead, but dead in the arms of another man; they had poisoned themselves rather than face the wrath of The Scourge. Heartbroken and demotivated, Feloirus made his way home to try and evacuate his family but by the time he reached there he was too late, his father had just been freshly impaled by a Death Knight. Instead of attempting to help his father, Feloirus took the opportunity to finish off Kieran by stabbing him in the throat with a dagger. At this point he had nothing but contempt for his father - a man who had always held Fel up to an impossible standard, he placed all the blame of House Firavel's political woes on Kieran's shoulders. After reporting that his father had died at the hands of The Scourge, Feloirus took to hiding in the forest to lick his wounds and mourn his losses. Rebuilding After The Scourge had left Quel'thalas, Feloirus briefly returned home to see if any of his kin had survived. The only living family he found was his half sister and closest friend, Lynne, together they planned their rebuilding process and vengeance. Feloirus started to pick and sell bloodthistle to his disheartened Elven kin, earning himself a decent amount of gold within a few years time. With that gold he purchased a plot of land in the still recovering Silvermoon and opened up a brothel filled with 'exotic' women, providing him with a steady source of income for future endeavors. While slowly rebuilding his wealth Feloirus also took up learning magic, thusly becoming a spellbow. He quickly found he was naturally attuned to both the forces of raw arcane and frost, though he struggled terribly when it came to fire. Realizing that he likely did not have much time to hone his magical talents, he decided to follow the lead of most other Sin'dorei and began to drain demons of their magic. With the demonic power at his fingertips he became much more confident in his abilities and decided it was time to at least begin rebuilding his family's manor. Feloirus hadn't gone near his family's old manor for ages. He didn't even realize that he had been subconsciously avoiding the entire area. When he finally returned, to his surprise, he found that a merchant family had taken over the manor. They were attempting to up jump their way into nobility by stealing the Firavel titles. Outraged by this affront, Feloirus requested aide from the other nobles of Silvermoon. Alas, not a single person cared to help the last trueborn scion of a disgraced House. Left with no other option, Feloirus began to scheme methods to get rid of the Rae'nathal family. When the day of action came, Feloirus broke into the manor under the cover of night. Equipped with a few vials of poison that he made using his expertise with herbs, Feloirus injected each of the Rae'nathal family members with a large dose of the toxins. This resulted in them falling into a deathlike slumber. Afterwards, he dragged them all to the manor's dungeon, binded them, waited for the toxin to wear off and then proceeded to torture them until they swore that they'd leave. With the promise made, he drugged them once more and left them in the middle of the forest. The Rae'nathal's would never be heard from for a very long time, falling into the depths of obscurity. Once the manor was fully rebuilt, Feloirus came upon one of the Firavel's ancestral treasures: the magical bow Shari'adune, known in the common tongue as 'Trollslayer'. With both the manor and this ancient bow in his possession, Feloirus officially declared himself as Lord of Villanelle and began it's reconstruction. Once Villanelle started to attract a population again, Feloirus began to hold a regular court at the castle. At one such convenement a young Elf, barely a full grown adult was brought before him for thieving. The Elf's name was Alana and she had been caught not only breaking into the keep but trying to rob a few experimental potions. When brought before the Lord for her judgment she continually tried to manipulate and charm her way out of punishment. Feloirus saw through her attempts but was intrigued by her talent and offered her an apprenticeship under him. The girl accepted his offer and thus became his shadow. After years of tutoring and bonding with Alana, Feloirus found out her life's story and that she was an orphan. Eventually he offered to adopt the girl, impressed by her progress and ultimately endeared by her bratty attitude. Alana happily accepted and took the Firavel name, excited to have a family once more. Northrend Landing After what felt like ages Feloirus and Lynne finally got word that both the forces of The Alliance and The Horde were turning their sights onto Northrend. Feloirus left Villanelle in the care of Alana and a small council of advisers before requesting a spot among the predominately Forsaken force that was slated to land in the Howling Fjord . While deployed in the fjord, Feloirus quickly gained a reputation for being particularly brutal and even savage to anyone or anything affiliated with The Scourge . There were many times where Feloirus went out of his way just to ensure that as many undead were purged as possible, earning him the nickname 'The Bloodthirsty'. This reckless behavior almost costed him his life at one point, he had gotten himself surrounded by a Death Knight and it's undead minions. While Feloirus was able to defeat all the mindless ghouls, it came at a price - he had been slashed from his forehead all the way down and over his left eye. Weakened and half blinded by his blood he proved no match for the Knight and within a few seconds of combat, Feloirus found himself on the ground about to be impaled. It was at this point where a Deathstalker by the name of Roldopher Veremon intervenes, cutting through the Knight with blades infused with shadowflame. Before leaving the scene Feloirus had decided to kill the former Knight's deathcharger, but upon making eye contact with the beast he formed an instant bond. The injured lord was able to feel all the rage of the defiled horse and it's unquenchable thirst for vengeance. He thusly took the charger for himself and named it for their shared bond: Vengeance. Upon returning to camp Feloirus received medical attention for his eye, afterwards, he threw a fit due to the large scar that now marred about a quarter of his face. It was only after a joke, regarding Elven aptitude for magic, by Roldopher that Feloirus got the idea to try and hide the scar using illusionary magic. He sought out a Magister by the name of Caelrax and requested his assistance in the matter. Caelrax informed Feloirus that while he could concealed much of the scar, it was too big to simply hide completely. Furthermore, Feloirus would always have to expend a small amount of mana constantly to keep the illusion up once it was cast. Satisfied with this, Feloirus accepted Caelrax's offer and tipped him a hefty amount of gold in thanks. While most of The Horde-Alliance Coalition turned their attention to Naxxramas ; Feloirus, Lynne, and Roldopher were sent to Icecrown as scouts and saboteurs. During this time Feloirus grew ever closer to Roldopher, despite the latter's constant antics and sometimes completely random, illogical statements. While Lynne was obviously wary of an insane Forsaken following them around, time and again Roldopher proved himself reliable when absolutely necessary and his crude jokes helped lighten the mood. The three proved to be an excellent, efficient team with a diverse set of skills. The Argent Tournament When the Argent Crusade called for a tourney to determine those most fit to go on to siege Icecrown Citadel , Feloirus was one of the first to sign up. He had come this far and he wasn't about to let anyone or anything stop him from seeing The Lich King defeated. During the preliminary jousting rounds Feloirus easily swept away much of the competition, much to the onlookers surprise. The harsh childhood training his father had put him through had finally come of use as he unseated nameless knights of the alliance and random orcish wolf riders. This success however, came to an end during the second round of the main tournament. Feloirus had come up against Lynne, who had obviously also registered. Before the match even started Feloirus quickly threw in the flag of surrender, refusing to risk even partially injuring his beloved sister. This action caused an outrage from both the crowd and even Lynne herself, who felt that Fel saw her as a weak little girl. Luckily, Feloirus's performance in the preliminaries and in the other facets of the tournament secured his spot on the strike force that would assault Icecrown Citadel. Siege of the Citadel While preparing for the assault on the Citadel, Feloirus sought out both Roldopher and Lynne who had also earned their way into the prestigious group of 'heroes'. Lynne however, was still a little upset at Feloirus for his surrender, which only served to demotivate him. Despite this, Feloirus was noted to have performed admirably during the assault; cutting down countless undead and saving the lives of various fellow crusaders. His performance took a sharp turn for the worse once the crusade reached the blood quarter. He was unable to bring himself to fight wholeheartedly against so many of his former kin and proved to actually be a hindrance to the rest of the group. By the time the Blood Queen was defeated, he and many other Sin'dorei were deemed unfit to continue and relegated to securing the already cleared out wings of the citadel. Departure After the fall of Arthas, Lynne decided that she would stay with the Argent Dawn to further her mastery over The Light. Feloirus despised this idea, as he had became quite fond of Lynne and their century long memories together. However, she could not be swayed and he was forced to come to terms with her decision. Their last venture before Feloirus returned to Quel'thalas was the excavating of Ulduar after it had been completely secured, there Feloirus was able to acquire little bits of Titan technology that he would bring back home to study. After a lengthy goodbye feast and countless hugs between the two, Feloirus left for home with Roldopher Veremon in tow. Cataclysm During the five year lull after the fall of The Lich King, Feloirus had refocused all of his efforts into making Villanelle a thriving hold of Quel'thalas once more. He often received the aide of the now semi-retired Deathstalker, Roldopher Veremon. The arrangement was simple, Roldopher helps Feloirus with his dirty work and in return receives a form of entertainment to help make his dull days a bit more bearable. Over time Roldopher earned much favor with Lord Firavel, receiving many gifts such as a pair of ancient runeblades that had chattering teeth on their hilts. He had acquired these runeblades in an abandoned troll cave in southern Villanelle, the blades seem to curse in an ancient dialect at times. Once Deathwing had awoken, Feloirus's policy didn't change at all. He continued to focus on strengthening his holding and learning more about engineering. He even implemented some of the Titan technology, mainly the artificial intelligence, that he had acquired in Ulduar into some of Villanelle's structure. His quoted reasoning for staying out of the world's woes was that 'All the champions of the world AND the aspects are fighting Deathwing's forces. In such an assortment of heroes I highly doubt i'd make much of a difference.'. It was also during this time period that Feloirus attempted to reestablish his brothel business. He and Roldopher began to make bi-monthly 'trips' to Duskwood to 'acquire' exotic Alliance races to fill the establishment. More often than not the two would square off with an organization named "The Knights of Dusk", an alliance militia based in Darkshire. At the start, Roldopher found the engagements amusing; but over time, because they presented nearly no challenge, so much so, that even the twisted Forsaken grew tired of them. Unfortunately, by the time that Deathwing had been defeated, Feloirus's brothel had closed down due to constant threats of vengeance from the women's families. Deeming the gold not worth the trouble, Feloirus set the women free and returned them to the border of Stranglethorn Vale and Duskwood. Pandaria Once the mists around Pandaria cleared and the forces of the world took to the new continent to continue their fighting, Feloirus set sail not to fight; but to learn. He had heard little of the Pandaren, in fact all he did know were the few recorded quotes from Chen Stormstout during his trip to Durotar . Upon landing, he found that the Pandaren were great cooks and thus he aspired to learn their trade. It was during this time period where Feloirus met a woman by the name of Kylarra Scatheblade, a Horde soldier deployed in Pandaria. Kylarra was a rash, foul mouthed, overbearing and generally unpleasant woman but the two had a relatively enjoyable conversation over his cooking. Despite her being someone that Feloirus would have never thought himself to develop an intimate relationship with, they quickly became close and developed a romantic relationship together. Feloirus's leisure time continued on, he would practice his cooking while having Kylarra conduct taste tests; that is until he heard of Garrosh forcing the Sin'dorei to create a mana bomb, resulting in the Dalaran incident . It was at this point that Lord Firavel returned to Quel'thalas to attend court, suggesting to his fellow nobles that the Sin'dorei cut ties with Garrosh's Horde before it was too late. To his joy, Regent Lord Lor'thremar Theron declared his intention to join the Darkspear Rebellion . Despite his disdain for trolls, Feloirus immediately deployed to the Northern Barrens in order to crush the Kor'kron loyalists there. While in The Barrens, Feloirus was reunited with Kylarra and together they conducted numerous ambushes on Garrosh's forces. After the Northern Barrens were secured, Feloirus and Kylarra returned to Razor Hill to begin preparing for The Siege of Orgrimmar. However, a week before the day of action, Lord Firavel found out that Kylarra had somehow become pregnant within their short relationship. Not wanting to risk losing his possible heir, he withdrew to Quel'thalas with Kylarra in tow. Trial of Garrosh Feloirus spent all of his time during Garrosh's trial in Quel'thalas preparing for fatherhood. He became extremely protective of Kylarra and was known to be overbearing at times, not allowing her to leave the manor without an escort. Eventually he heard of a blonde elf, bearing the Firavel family features claiming to be a lost cousin. Paranoid and suspicious, Feloirus had this supposedly family member's home completely surrounded before entering to question him. This 'cousin' introduced himself as Lainnos Firavel and warned Feloirus of an oncoming Rae'nathal plot to have Kylarra assassinated. Feloirus felt the need to confirm Lainnos' identity before taking any action, however. To end his suspicion, he took Lainnos back to the Firavel manor and employed an ancient blood ritual to ensure his heritage. After assuring himself that Lainnos was indeed family, Feloirus immediately prepared to uproot the remaining Rae'nathals that were held up in a mountain keep located in Arathi Highlands . The force he mustered was intentionally kept small so as to not suffer needless losses while traversing the mountain passes. He also sent a team of infiltrators to take out the inner sanctum's defenses so that all he and his forces would need to contend with were the outer fortifications. It took a three day besiegement but in the end the last of the Rae'nathals were completely and totally annihilated. While pilfering through the remnants of the fortress, Feloirus stumbled upon a journal written in draconic . After having the journal deciphered, Feloirus discovered that not only were the Rae'nathals merely pawns for a powerful Highborne felmancer named Azarai; but also that this 'Azarai' was targeting Fainthel Brightheart, Lainnos's betrothed, as well as Kylarra. Alarmed at the increasing amount of enemies he had to contend with, Feloirus founded the Elrendar Concordant, an assortment of allies who's main purpose was to stop Azarai. Shortly after this, Kylarra gave birth to a baby boy. As a gesture of thanking Lainnos for his warning and assistance, Feloirus named the child after him. He also named Lainnos the Archon of Almedha Castle, a title usually held by the intended heir of Villanelle. Draenor As the Iron Horde spilled into Azeroth, Feloirus remained focused on stopping Azarai. He was eventually attacked within his own manor by Azarai's subordinates. During the attack he almost died only to be once again saved by Roldopher Veremon whom interrupted the coven's banishing spell, causing it to banish the warlocks instead. Unfortunately, Roldopher was caught in the spell and subsequently banished to unknown parts of the nether with the coven. This coupled with Kylarra suddenly abandoning him for no known reason sent Feloirus into a depression which turned into a rage, bolstering his resolve to see Azarai dead. In the coming weeks, The Elrendar Concordant quickly backed Azarai into a corner by destroying his coven and even gaining a few defectors that shared all they knew. It was at this point that Feloirus completely lost track of Azarai, evidence suggesting that the ancient Felmancer had perished due to a botched forbidden ritual. Suspicious, Feloirus still kept his ears open for any news regarding Highborne magi which eventually lead him to Serpico Shar'adore. Serpico was a skilled mage that served the Alliance as a Marshal; despite this, not many knew much about his history or motivations and he had conveniently become more active as Azarai disappeared. Realizing that if he was intending to combat Serpico he need more allies, Feloirus merged the Elrendar Concordant with The Dominion of the Sun. Upon joining, Feloirus quickly proved his talents to The Dominion's current leader, Tendael Dawnlight. He was promoted to a Prefect, giving him a satisfactory degree of autonomy to continue pursuing Serpico. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Farstriders